No More Fantasies
by Hisfantasyisourreality
Summary: Tidus Touchdown, boss of the PI firm No More Heroes, is hired to protect a lawyer whose life is threatened while working on a case. Among saving the day there is also his client's hot popstar niece to impress as well. Nothing to fear, the hero is here.


_**How do you find a true hero? He would be caked in blood, and mud, and insist he's not a hero. His soul scarred and worn by an event of his past. It's what inspires him to pick up a blade and fight for the ones who cannot.~**_

* * *

The high hot sun, which beat down on the city of Bevelle, burned in the sky as the citizens below scurried like ants. Many people, going about their happy lives doing their daily routine. Some people were in a café, some of them were in the video store renting vids. Or maybe some were doing business before fun, that's what's going on in the little motel across from that lovely café. A young man, around twenty two walks out of a motel room on the second floor. His has light dirty blonde hair, a dark yellow short sleeved jacket that was unzipped to show his tanned chest, his black shorts bounced as he jogged down the steps. Stepping over to a overly-large scooter he slipped the key in and the machine revved to life, pulling back on the throttle the vehicle roared out of the motel and down the highway.

The driver was running out of time, he revved past all the stop lights and nearly hit a pedestrian or three. He was in a hurry, there was no time for him to stop or get pulled over by cops. He gunned the throttle on his scooter and shot pass a large semi that was going to pull in front of him, he could hear them cussing at him but he had no time to swear back, or even flick them off. He roared the scooter past Cid's Deli and rocketed past Lulu's Lingerie, he sped towards the parking garage outside the lawyer tycoon Seymour Guado's headquarters. He broke through the red and white parking block and zoomed in, skidding to a stop (he nearly fell off too) and shooting up to the third, fourth, and finally the fifth floor. He pulled the scooter to a stop and leaped off it, he looked around wildly…only to see he's the only one in the lot. He frowned and waited a few minutes. Well a few minutes turned into a few hours and he was getting impatient.

_Damnit Rikku, _he thought, crossing his arms. _If she get the place wrong I'm gonna kick her scrawny-_

His thoughts were interrupted by a shrill scream, he looked up and saw a woman in a business suit with waist length brown hair running for her life. Behind her? Two bastards in ratty T shirts and cut jeans. And of course they have lead pipes and crowbars, they always have lead pipes and crowbars. And of course, like in every book/movie, the woman trips on the ground. She fell face down, she yelled as gravel cut her skin and ripped her pants. The dirty blonde haired boy smirked as the men with lead pipes (and crowbars), who were grinning like hungry hyenas, at the sight of their fallen prey. The man pulled out a short grey stick from his pant buckle and twirled it expertly, he pressed a button and a small circle at the top glowed before a laser ignited in the middle of the stick. His Beam Katana, Blood Berry.

"Never fear!" He yelled out, catching the woman and the men's attention before he sliced one man's head off with his blade. "The hero's here!"

The punk-asses were shocked at the blonde's arrival, one guy ran up and swung his crowbar at him. The blonde raised his Beam Katana and blocked the blade, he pushed the crowbar back and twirled his blade before slicing his head off. The blonde flipped into the air and sliced one guy down the middle, the remaining two tried to run off but the blonde threw his blade and the spinning weapon cut them in two. The last of the punks fell down and the blonde grinned, another job done, another life saved. His life ROCKED.

"W-who?" the woman gasped, looking at the strange blonde boy who saved her life. "Who are you?"

The blonde picked up his sword and turned it off, he walked over to the woman and stood above her. Her eyes widened in fear as he reached his hand down…and offered to pull her up.

"Don't be afraid, I'm not going to hurt you." he smiled softly. "You're safe now."

The woman looked at the bronzed hand and took it, he helped her up and checked her over for wounds.

"You seem to be fine…you got a scrape or two, you're a really lucky lady." the blonde flashed a bright charming grin. The woman blushed a little, but she hid it while brushing the dust off her suit.

"Thank you…" she began but the blonde walked past her. "W-wait, who are you?!"

"I'm nobody," the blonde answered as he got on his scooter.

"I'm not allowed to know the name of my hero?" the woman asked, smiling a bit.

"I'm no hero," the blonde answered, "Just a guy doing his day job."

"Can I at least tell you my name?"

The blonde paused before shrugging, "Why not, it's just a name."

"My name is Lenne, Lenne Christel."

_Lenne Christel…sounds familiar. _The man blinked, before shrugging. "Okay then Lenne, stay out of trouble you hear?"

She nodded and the blonde pulled his large scooter out of the parking garage and down the floors, yes it was just another day job for Tidus Touchdown: boss of the PI firm 'No More Heroes'.

From the security cameras in the parking garage, men in business suits gathered around a round executive table pursed their lips and clenched their teeth at the rescue.

"Damnit." one of them swore. "It failed, that's twice the punk messed with our plans."

"Calm yourself," an icy voice spoke. The man sitting in the chair in the middle placed his chin on his hand, which the elbow of his hand was resting on the arm of his chair. "We're just going to double our efforts that's all."

The head executive narrowed his eyes as he re-watched the blonde leap in the air and kill the men he hired. The girl may have escaped with her life, but that won't last very long. He would kill that woman, she has been meddling too deep in his goals and his company. And the man on the video? He too would feel the regret and pain of messing with him, everyone would…

From atop the Guado Inc. lawyer firm, a man in a red jacket and sunglasses watched the blonde man drive off from the parking garage.

"…He's picking up where you left off . You hear that, Jecht? Your boy is has a knack for trouble, just like you…"

**

* * *

**

No More Fantasies

**Plot by Hisfantasyisourreality  
****Theme song: Resistance, by High and Mighty Color **

* * *

(No More Heroes Headquarters - Bevelle)

Tidus drove his big scooter up in front of a building of No More Heroes. Which if you were looking to find wouldn't be hard to do, it was the only building in the district that was made of dark red bricks. They were old and faded, the windows were dusty and the vinery a little overgrown, not to mention the big neon sign. Tidus drove his scooter up to the driveway and spied a blonde female in a yellow bikini tanning herself on the lawn chair.

"Rikku." Tidus said. "Flashing the neighbors?"

The nineteen year old blonde flashed Tidus a sly grin…before throwing a fist at his gut. "You wish, save the girl Mr. big-time-hero?"

"Yeah," Tidus coughed. "Yeah I did, I nearly thought you sent me in the wrong direction…"

And for that Tidus was belted again, the poor blonde nearly kneeled over. Rikku smirked and ran a long finger along one of his toned arms. Taking the same finger and flicked him on the forehead.

"Silly Tidus." she smiled. "Have I ever steered you wrong?"

"Um…on the job no, my personal life yes." He wheezed.

Rikku was about to belt a final punch to him…but refrained on it and decided her tanning was more important. She sighed as she laid back on the beach chair.

"Not my fault you can't hold a date for more than 24 hours," she waved her finger at him.

"It'd be helpful if your 'dates' weren't all assholes," Tidus retorted back. "You know what it feels like when some chick looks down on you, making themselves look superior?"

"I do…" Rikku sighed. "But the fact that you don't even try is also a good reason you're dateless."

"Whatever." Tidus scoffed, walking to the entrance to NMH. Upon stepping inside he was startled by a bright flash of light.

"Augh!" Tidus nearly fell back as he rubbed his eyes from the sudden flash. When he eyes readjusted he saw the familiar bronzed skin of his best friend, Wakka.

"Perfect! That'll be fifty bucks." Wakka grinned, making a 'give it over' gesture with his fingers.

"Fifty bucks?! For what!?" Tidus glared.

"For capturing your epic return after saving someone's life," Wakka responded before taking another one. "That was your second moment, hey Paine you keeping this down?"

Wakka was referring to the 20 year old with silver hair who was behind a desk that was off to the side of the ratty room, she gave a noncommittal grunt and continued filing paperwork. The offices of NMH (if you could call it an office) was remodeled after an old lawyer firm that used to be here, when Tidus got the deed for the place he knocked out some of the walls to make the place bigger, so instead of having small separate rooms it was one large room. The large room in question was a wreck: it has many posters on the walls of famous bands or sexy women from magazines, it had only two desks (one being Tidus's, which as in the center of the room, and the other Paine's, which was off to the side), it had a ripped faded green couch in front of a crappy TV and DVD set, and the shower had always very little hot water. It was a shit hole, to put it lightly, but it was home.

Tidus flipped off his best friend who was still taking one too many pictures and sat himself behind his desk. Hoping that while he was gone Paine did his paperwork for him, which she did but only out of the frustration of him avoiding it for several days. Wakka stopped taking pictures after Rikku came in and knocked the camera out of his hand, which he protested greatly and Rikku responded with Tidus's greeting of the middle finger. She plopped herself on the faded couch and picked up the remote. Tidus heard the mixed sounds of channel switching, fizzing out of the TV, adult swear words from the nineteen year old and finally…music? He turned over to the television and saw she had landed on the music video channel and they were just finishing up a song by 12 Stones, after the song ended it was now showing an interview.

"**We all know Yuna Christel, rising pop songstress, winner of the teen's choice awards, and every guy's biggest desire. And we have her in our studio today for an interview on her rising career and her newest single: Heavenly Stars."**

_Oh…I should have seen that coming._ Tidus thought, shaking his head. Rikku was obsessed with this singer, she was kinda into the pop scene while he was a heavy metal/punk rock customer. He pretended to zone out and do paperwork…except he didn't really have work to do and he was hoping no one would notice.

"**So Yuna tell us what you have been doing these days?"**

Tidus glanced out of the corner of his eyes and saw this woman, she was probably in her twenties no older than him, she had short brown hair that was spiked at the tips. He admitted she was a looker, especially in that tight pink t-shirt and shorts she was sporting. The woman on the TV gave a slight giggle before she answered.

"**I have just finished recording a CD and I finished my tour of Besaid, now I'm going to relax a little with my aunt, go see sights, stare at cute boys." **She added with a wink and a teasing tone, Tidus gave a light chuckle at that…then remembered he was supposed to be doing paperwork, or pretending to do it anyway. He did however catch the interviewer's next question.

"**Speaking of boys, I heard you have cut your relationship with the lead guitarist of the Al Bhed Psyches. Can you provide us with some answers as to why?"**

Tidus looked up again and spotted the woman's nervous twitch before she answered in an even voice.

"**Things…just didn't work out. It happens."**

"**Yes but, _why_ did it happen?"**

Tidus did not like the interviewer's tone, neither did Yuna from what he saw on the TV. The pop singer was refraining a glare and her voice was beginning to break from her even tone.

"**That…is a matter between him and me. Aren't we supposed to talk about the music I am releasing instead of my personal life? Or is prying into a girl's personal matters a hobby of yours?"** She added a dangerous sweet smile at the end, now it was the interviewer's turn to refrain a glare.

**O-of course, I'm sorry. Let's discuss your album, your hit song is about…"**

Tidus tuned them out from there, he liked the girl's spunk though, it was a good quality to have in the business. But other than that he cared nothing else about what she had to say, however as he thought about the pop singer a question popped into his head.

"Say Rikku. That girl you wanted me to save… who is she to you?"

"What do you mean oh big time hero?" Rikku teased, "Can't you simply believe I would help someone out of the pure goodness of my heart?"

Tidus remained silent for a long time, bearing his blank stare at her until her grin vanished and she sighed.

"She's my cousin's auntie," she sighed, cause Tidus to choke.

"Wait what, you have a cousin?"

"Yep," the blonde female chirped.

Tidus sputtered, he clearly did not know the girl as well as he thought she did. When he finally regained his ability of speech he blurt out, "Well, who is she?!"

Rikku didn't say anything, she didn't need to. She raised a lone finger and pointed it at the TV screen, where it showed Yuna singing her latest single. "That's my cousin Yunie, she's great isn't she?"

Tidus's jaw dropped, his eyes widened and he pointed a finger at the screen in disbelief. His mouth moving up and down and yet no sound came out, Wakka stared at his friend as he tried to regain his voice, even Paine looked up from her work to watch him. Finally when he found his voice he let out a great big cry.

"WHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAATTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT?!"

* * *

(The Tasty Apple Apartments - Bevelle)

Lenne Christel stepped out of her small dark green sedan and walked into the tenant building of her apartment. She took the elevator up to the top and walked along to her room and was about to slip the key in…when the door was already open. Her heart froze in fear, she debated about running away or calling the police, maybe both. Before she could do any of them, her apartment door swung open and Lenne braced herself… to be face to face with a girl nearly identical to her.

"Y-Yuna!" Lenne gasped as her niece pulled her into the apartment, shutting the door. "You startled me…"

"Sorry," Yuna sighed, "I need to get away from the press, that's all."

Lenne was still in shock from today's attack to fully sympathize with her, she sighed and set her purse on the counter.

"Celebrity life eating at you again?"

"UGH!" Yuna rubbed her temples. "There are just days where I just went to… rgggh!"

She made a frustrated movement and plopped on the couch. "I just needed to get away…"

Lenne walked over to the kitchen, maybe a cup of iced tea will help her nerves. She gave half hearted answers as she poured the tea in her cup. Taking a sip of the bitter sweet concoction and sighing in satisfaction as the drink soothed her frazzled nerves. Her niece occasionally let out a groan or a sigh of anger. She walked to her living room and sat on the tan chair across from her niece on the couch, taking a large sip of her tea and setting it down on the glass coffee table.

"Well my guest room is always open for you," she said, "Stay here as long as you need to."

"Thanks." Yuna sighed, "It helps."

Lenne nodded and stood up, heading to a burgundy door on the side of the room Yuna is on. She placed her hand on the door and spoke as she twisted it.

"I'm going to do some work okay? I need to finish some papers before the boss puts my head on a pike."

"No problem," Yuna nodded, looking on the table next to her and picking up the remote that was leaning against the lamp. She flicked on the TV and settled herself in her position, Lenne quietly closed the door to her office and leaned against the door. She took a deep breath to calm herself for she felt like her heart's beating would betray her.

She strode over to her gray desk that stood menacing in the middle of the dark room. Flipping on a light she breathed in relief to find there was no men in black suits waiting for her. She opened her middle desk drawer and pulled out a manila file, the information about her current case she was taking. It seemed like a normal case at first, but it wasn't until after she did some investigating that this had a link to something else that happened. In her eagerness and foolishness, she blabbed her mouth to her officials…and then they told her to drop it. She was confused, this evidence is what they needed to push their case forward and they told her to _drop it_? Lenne, being a bit stubborn when it came to her client and case, ignored them and continued her investigation. Then the threats came in, she ignored them. Letters in her car after work containing more threats, she ignored them. Now there was an attempt on her life, if it weren't for that blonde guy she would be dead. And you would think that after this she would drop the case. But Lenne was one to do the opposite. This event only strengthened her curiosity and filled her with a desire to find out the dark corners of this case. Now though she'd proceed with a little more caution, she can't always expect some handsome blonde boy to save her ass all the time.

_Of all the times for Yuna to stop by…_ Lenne thought, she was worried her niece would get caught in the middle of her mess. She had to think about her safety first… then she had it. _Her cousin Rikku and her father Cid live not far from here, maybe I can persuade her to stay there instead…_

Lenne gave herself a nod, yes that is what she'll do. Tomorrow she'll talk to Cid and see if it was okay, hopefully Yuna would agree as well. But for now she had work to do, she opened her case folder, pulled out a pen, and set her tea next to her. She'd crack this case wide open if it was the last thing she ever did.


End file.
